


burning all the bridges now

by alter_antarctica



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alter_antarctica/pseuds/alter_antarctica
Summary: When Kali performs her miracle acts, it makes her heart stop, then start again way too fast.





	burning all the bridges now

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to get back into writing femslash.
> 
> Here's 200+ words of Kalancy based on the [femslash100](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/tag/challenges) prompt Challenge 591 [bridge](https://femslash100.livejournal.com/2108613.html). This is late and also not 100 words. LOL. Title comes from the Broods' song [Bridges](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U48jwC8cZU).

Nancy can’t help but take the start of the bridge too fast. She can’t slow down now, and the car flies through the air, nano seconds where she feels strangely free, then back to reality with a extended painful bounce. The two silver vans still gaining on them, and the sirens of the state police cars behind that. Nancy bangs her head on the roof, hard, before she thinks to stop the blow with her hand. 

“Fuck!” She glares at Kali, and impatience fills her voice. “Tell me you’ve got a plan.”

From next to her in the passenger seat, Kali’s voice is clipped in response. “I’ve always got a plan.” She hunches over, holds her palms up in front of her and Nancy can feel something building inside the car like an expanding balloon, both tense and fluid.

She revs the car faster as they exit the bridge, and weighs the decision to go straight onto the main road, or left onto the track. She takes one glance in the rear view mirror, then another and another because she still can’t believe it. When Kali performs her miracle acts, it makes her heart stop, then start again way too fast. The cars behind have pole-axed into a screeched v in the middle of the bridge, the FBI officers scrambling out of their vehicles and peering into the rushing waters below.

She lets her foot off the gas and turns, “I wasn’t doubting, babe. You know that.”

“I know,” says Kali, and Nancy takes the tilting of Kali’s lips as a win.


End file.
